Breaking The Rules
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Meet Edward Masen, quiet and straight A new kid at Forks High with insecurities. Now meet Bella Cullen, rulebreaker, prankster, badass of Forks High with a reputation throughout the school for being trouble. With help from Bella's secret sarcastic but sweet personality, will Edward be restored to what he used to be? And will Bella's secret self be discovered? Rated for language.


**Author's Note: **It is 1:03 AM, Tuesday, April 16th. I'm exhausted. I won't post this chapter till later though, maybe tonight, cause I need my sleep. Sorry guys.

Announcement

_All of my stories on hold until this story is underway. Yup, sorry guys. The only other stories I will be updating are Until The Very End and Expecto Patronum. IDK. Enjoy this guys!_

* * *

**Breaking The Rules**

**Chapter One: First Day**

**Third Person**

* * *

In the beginning of November, a silver Volvo strolled up to Forks High School. The driver had just moved to Forks two days ago, and was definitely not ready to go to this school in the middle of the marking period.

The driver was Edward Masen.

He climbed out of his precious Volvo and made his way through the sea of staring teenagers. He blushed under every look he received, and looked quite like a tomato when he reached the main office.

But the students had good reason for staring, besides the obvious fact that Edward was new. Edward was new and gorgeous. His hair was a bronze color, unruly and wild. He could never tame his hair without using so much gel that he looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower for hours. But its uncontrollable look just made him even more good-looking. His eyes were bright emeralds that were buried in deep snow, as his pale skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Edward was also unusually tall. Tall as in 6'3½ tall. His looks were compensation for his personality.

While he might've looked like a very confident and outgoing person, he really wasn't. Edward was a shy and bashful person, always blushing. He was very quiet for someone who was adored greatly by tons of girls. Edward was a straight A+ student, and never strayed from his goody-goody behavior. It was a very unusual match, model-like features and a reserved attitude.

Edward walked to the desk, where the secretary, Ms. Cope, gaped at him. "H-h-hello, y-y-you must be E-E-E-E-Edwar-d M-Masen," she stuttered, eyeing the young boy as if he were a piece of meat. He gave her a disgusted look and asked politely, "May I please have my schedule?" in his velvet voice. Ms. Cope quickly ducked under her desk and retrieved a schedule and slip. "M-make sure y-y-y-your t-teachers s-s-s-s-sign this!" the woman squeaked as Edward nodded, took them from her shaking hand, and moved out of the office immediately.

With a long glance at his schedule, Edward ambled to his first class, which was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner in Building 5. He unsuccessfully attempted to ignore the stares as he entered the unfamiliar classroom.

The students already there watched him, the talking diminishing, the girls swooning softly at his appearance. There were three desks vacant; one in the front and two beside each other in the back. Edward instantly chose the back, thinking that maybe if he was behind everyone, they wouldn't keep glancing at him.

Edward shuffled to the back of the classroom, setting his books in his desk, wishing he knew someone. Anyone. Edward had never felt more alone.

The talking resumed once Edward was seated, and it turned quieter as Mr. Varner walked into the room, holding a briefcase. "Good morning, class. We have a new student today, Mr. Edward Masen, would you please come up here to introduce yourself?" the teacher requested as he stood behind his desk.

Edward refrained from groaning as he advanced towards the front of the room, students and teacher both studying him. He whirled around to face the class. "Um, hey. I'm Edward Masen, I just moved here from New York, and I like to fix cars," Edward stated before striding back to his seat. Just then, the door burst open, and Edward noticed an immediate change in the atmosphere.

Before, the students were bored and tired, it being a Monday. But the newcomer turned that around, causing good-natured chuckles as the late girl sauntered in. Mr. Varner narrowed his eyes. "Miss Cullen, did you have any trouble awaking this morning?" he asked sarcastically. The girl turned to face the man.

"Yeah, I did. It might be because my alarm clock freakin' broke!" she growled, and laughter erupted from the class. The laughter wasn't mean-spirited, it was friendly and admiring. The teens admired this girl for answering the teacher back. "Take a seat, Miss Cullen."

The girl came to sit beside Edward as Mr. Varner turned to begin writing a long diagram on the board. Edward gazed at her as she unpacked her books. She was stunning. Long scarlet locks hung just below her tiny hips in silky waves, and her eyes were bright blue, the color of the stone, turquoise. She wasn't dark-skinned, but she was tan. (I now always write Bella as a ginger! SORRY)

Edward turned his attention to Mr. Varner, only to realize with disappointment that he'd already learned this unit last year. He felt a slight nudge at his forearm, and looked down to see a piece of paper poking him repeatedly.

Edward took the paper to see a scrawl that seemed like it came out of a teen's font book (if you don't know what that is, ask and I'll explain!)  
**(Edward-_italics _Bella-Bold)**

**So you must be the hot tall dude Alice told me about, the one that looks like a model. Huh. I think you're more of a football player. They're sexy, yo. **

_Umm…not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…_

**I don't care what you take it as. I still think football players are sexy. **

_But you said I looked like a football player._

**No I didn't. **

_Yes you did. Right up here! ^^^ *arrow drawn to Bella's first message*_

**I didn't say that.**

_Yes!_

**No!**

_Yes!_

**NO!**

_You know what, I refuse to put up with this childish banter! You win. _

…

Edward turned from his angry stare at the board to look down at the paper again.

**I didn't say it. I wrote it. **

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I am so so so so so so sorry that this is so short! I promise, next chapter will be EXTRA long, like 10,00 word long._

ALSO!

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR TITLES FOR THIS STORY! I NEED A NEW ONE!**


End file.
